


Three's (Not Always) A Crowd

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crestshipping, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was one relationship Seto never expected to find himself in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's (Not Always) A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ygodmrarepair

 

 

 

Three’s (Not Always) A Crowd

Seto opened his eyes, awake in seconds. Lifting his head very slightly, he watched the numbers on the digital clock flip to 5:00. Even here in Egypt on vacation, his body was still on work time. He lowered his head back to the pillow as Ishizu shifted in his arms, a hand resting against his chest. She wouldn’t be awake for another hour at least, and he didn’t particularly feel like moving and possibly disturbing her.

It was only then that he felt the presence of another behind him. He froze for a heartbeat, then realized who it must be. There was only one person who could circumnavigate security only to climb into bed with them. Seto wasn’t even sure he could call their guest a person, anyway.

“Relax, Seto. You’ll wake Ishizu,” Shadi said softly from behind him, his voice hardly above a whisper. Seto frowned, unwilling to take advice from a spirit, no matter how corporeal he was at the moment. But Shadi, as always, was right, so he tried to relax and ignore the fact that the hair on the back of his neck was still standing up.

 

\- - -

  
“ _He_ was here again,” Seto said over breakfast, scowling down into his coffee.

Ishizu took a bite of her omelette before answering. “Did he wake you?”

“I don’t believe so.”

“Having second thoughts about this?” Seto looked up at that, scowl hardening into a glare. He understood the reasoning behind the question, but he hated to think that she thought him to be indecisive, especially in a matter like this.

“No. I don’t regret any decision I make. You know that,” he said pointedly, glowering back down at his coffee.

“I’m well aware of that, Seto.” Her teacup clinked against its platter as she took a drink from it. “I’m also very aware of how...complicated...being in a relationship with Shadi can be. The last thing I want is friction between us, or for him to cause you undue stress.”

Seto snorted softly, but nodded to show that he understood and accepted what she was doing. This relationship the three of them had was hard on her too, which was why he was trying his best to adjust to this unusual situation.

“Shall I have a talk with him?” He met her gaze then, seeing the worry in her eyes. He tried to soften his expression, but only succeeded in lessening his scowl to a frown.

“Please do. Thanks.” The last word was said awkwardly, almost in a tacked-on manner, but Ishizu simply smiled and took another drink of tea.

 

 - - -

 

A soft tap on the bathroom door made him open his eyes and sit up straighter in the hot tub. “What?”

“Seto, may I join you?” Shadi again. At least this time he had knocked. Seto considered the request, mulling over the idea of refusing to see him, but that wouldn’t do anyone any good.

“If you must,” he said at last, sinking back down into the water. Shadi entered quickly but quietly, and to Seto’s surprise, began to undress. Ignoring any pretense of politeness, he watched the spirit removed his cape and robe, folding them neatly and placing them on a nearby stool. To Seto’s even greater surprise, his turban was next, and he watched closely as it was carefully unwound to reveal a smooth bald head. His earrings and ankh remained in place, however.

As Shadi turned and approached the hot tub, Seto narrowed his eyes and studied his nude figure. He was more muscular than he looked with his robe on, but he was by no means bulky. “Do you ever take that thing off?” he asked as Shadi stepped into the water, gaze dropping to the ankh.

“Occasionally, but only in the most intimate circumstances. Does it bother you?”

“No.” Curiosity satisfied for the moment, he closed his eyes and sank deeper into the swirling water.

“If I startled you this morning, I apologize. I’m not used to sharing a bed with others.”

“Clearly,” Seto muttered in return. “I don’t mind you joining us, but I would appreciate a warning beforehand.”

“I shall do that in the future.” Shadi sounded embarrassed, so he opened his eyes and studied him. He certainly looked abashed, and Seto took mild satisfaction for putting him in his place for once.

“You...You should join us earlier in the evening.” It was half offer, half suggestion. He shifted in the water, trying to crush the sense of embarrassment that was growing within him. He wasn’t bothered by the fact that Shadi was a male nor that he was a spirit, although it had taken some convincing and demonstrations on Shadi’s part to get him to accept that. It wasn’t even that he had to share Ishizu with another – they all had some level of feelings for each other, even if it wasn’t exactly love in Seto’s case. It was the fact that he had to open himself up even further that was bothering him. Ishizu had been very patient with him when they first started dating, and to go through that process yet again unsettled him. Trust was not something that came easily to him, especially when it concerned the likes of Shadi.

“That can be arranged,” Shadi replied slowly, looking intently at him. “You seem troubled, Seto.”

“I am. It’s been an...unusual few weeks.” Uncomfortable would be a better word, but that was mostly his fault. Skepticism and stubbornness was in his blood, and both were difficult things to dismiss in a matter of weeks.

“Change is always hard to accept, which makes me all the more pleased that you are trying so hard.” Shadi smiled faintly, sounding almost proud. “While it gives me great joy to see you and Ishizu together, it brings me even greater joy to join you two.”

“And here I thought you felt nothing.” Thankfully, Shadi understood the joke, and his smile widened slightly.

“I can both feel and be felt.” Shadi lifted a hand from the water and extended it towards him. Seto watched the water run off of his fingers for a moment, then pushed off from his seat and towards him. Shadi’s fingers curled around his outstretched hand a moment later, drawing him closer until Seto was practically sitting in his lap.

“You’re warm,” he stated bluntly.

“The water, mostly. I do generate some warmth, but I get most of it externally,” Shadi explained.

“Interesting.” Seto trailed his fingers up Shadi’s arm to his shoulder, noticing the slight drop in temperature once his fingers left the water. He stopped there, uncertain of how much attention Shadi wanted.

“Go ahead. Touch me.”

Smirking at the hint of desperation in his voice, Seto asked, “How long has it been?”

“Too long,” was the instant reply. Confidence restored, he slid his hand over Shadi’s shoulder and up the side of his neck, the spirit tipping his head back slightly in response. His next words were quiet, but still direct. “May I do the same?”

“Mmm.” More focused on Shadi’s body than his words, he barely flinched when hands brushed his hips, moving upward at a slow but steady pace. Seto’s fingers continued upwards as well, tracing the line of his jaw and around the back of his head. Shadi seemed to like that, for his eyes quickly closed and he relaxed, sliding deeper into the water. Seto smirked again, amused. If that was his reaction to a mere touch, what would a kiss result in?

Suddenly determined to find out, he waited for an ideal moment, continuing to slide his fingers over Shadi’s smooth head. He saw his chance when his lips parted slightly. Dropping his hand to the back of Shadi’s neck, he closed his eyes and thrust his head forward. His aim was a little off, but he caught most of Shadi’s mouth nonetheless. Shadi froze for a moment, clearly caught off guard, so Seto took the opportunity to kiss him again. Then there were arms around him, pulling him even closer, and Shadi was kissing him back, kissing him with a passion that not many among the living could match.

Seto was eventually forced to pull back slightly for air, then he leaned forward and kissed Shadi again. This time, he did it slowly, savouring the sensation of cool-yet-warm lips against his own. Finally, he simply rested his forehead against Shadi’s.

“Satisfied?” Shadi asked softly.

“For now.”

“Then you desire no more attention from me?”

“Hm?” Puzzled by the odd question, he opened his eyes and realized that he was somewhat aroused. “No,” he answered swiftly. “Not now.”

“Of course.” Shadi’s arms slipped off of his shoulders, and he moved away from him, settling next to him.

They were silent for a while, Seto analyzing what had just happened. He hadn’t expected his body to react so quickly to another’s touch, but he had rather enjoyed it. Ishizu could get him excited fairly quickly now that they had gotten to know each other, but even then, he knew his response was more muted than most young men. It didn’t bother him in the least, and Ishizu wasn’t concerned, so hopefully Shadi would be just as accepting.

“Are you able to...perform...in bed?” It was a useful question, although he could barely believe that the words were coming out of his own mouth.

Shadi frowned slightly, thinking it over. “I am not sure. In life, I was able to, but I hadn’t had any reason to find out before now. If I am indeed able to, I suspect I will not be comparable with you, for example.”

“Hmph, don’t expect too much from me,” Seto replied, sinking lower into the water. He may be bigger, but that didn’t mean he was better in bed. Shadi chuckled at that, and a few moments later, his hand settled on top of Seto’s.

 

\- - -

  
Seto barely looked up as Ishizu entered the room, concentrating instead on the screen of his laptop.

“Problem with the company?” she asked, a hint of disapproval in her tone.

“No,” he replied absently, fingers flying across the keyboard.

“Then why are you working so hard?” She settled onto the arm of his chair, running her fingers through his hair.

Seto huffed, irritated that he was being interrupted. Reaching up, he grabbed her fingers and lowered them to his mouth, giving them a gentle kiss before answering. “I’m not working. I’m extending my vacation.”

“Oh?” Ishizu leaned over and kissed his temple in return, the smell of her perfume enveloping him for a moment. “And what caused this change of heart?”

“We need more time together. All of us. Yes, we’re all able to travel fairly easily, but time together apparently makes relationships stronger.” Turning his head slightly to look at her, he added softly, “It’s worked for us, after all.”

“It has indeed.” Slipping off the arm of his chair, she added, “If you’ll excuse me, I must have a shower.”

“Want some company? I’m nearly finished.”

He could hear the smile in her voice as she answered, “I always enjoy your company, Seto.” He smiled at the computer screen as she walked towards the bathroom, looking forward to what was to come.

 

\- - -

  
They were in the middle of a kiss when the expected knock came at the door. “Come in,” Ishizu called, propping herself up on an elbow as Shadi entered. His golden jewellery seemed to glow in the dim light as he approached the bed, giving both of them a nod in greeting.

“Good evening.”

“Evening,” Seto replied, smiling faintly at the tingle of pleasure that went through him at the sound of Shadi’s voice. They shifted to the side a little as he began to undress, Seto finding it amusing that the ankh remained in place as Shadi climbed into bed. Apparently even this was not enough to get him to remove it.

Ishizu reached out and caught Shadi’s chin with her fingertips as he slid under the sheets, drawing him in for a brief kiss. Shadi looked down at him as they parted, checking his reaction. Seto responded by reaching out and grabbing the rope that held the ankh, pulling him down for a much rougher kiss. Shadi shifted so that he was partially straddling him, dropping low enough so that his ankh was resting flat against Seto’s chest. The golden ornament was cold against his flushed skin, but he didn’t care. The need for air made him finally break the kiss, and Shadi sat up.

“I’m glad to see that you two are getting along well,” Ishizu said softly, and he let out a contented sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair. Shadi mirrored her actions, his touch gentle as he traced a slow path around the side of Seto’s head.

“I was confident we would, given time,” Shadi replied. Seto just let out a soft snort and caught Shadi’s fingers with his own, brushing his lips across the back of the spirit’s knuckles. Ishizu leaned in then and kissed the side of Shadi’s neck. His fingers tensed in Seto’s palm for a moment, but he quickly relaxed and tiled his head back and let her continue. Seto shifted, catching hold of Shadi’s other hand and releasing the one he held to slide his arm around Ishizu’s waist to support her as her lips moved down Shadi’s neck.

“Do we have any particular plan for tonight?” Seto asked, rather enjoying the display going on just above him. He was tempted to join in, but he didn’t want things to get too complicated right away.

“No,” Ishizu said, hardly pausing to answer him.

“I am open to whatever you two wish to do.”

Seto smirked, pleased at Shadi’s willingness to comply. Despite his previous claims, it certainly looked like he was able to perform in bed, or at least react properly. Letting go of Shadi’s hand, Seto pressed the tip of his finger to his chest. “Straddle me completely and lean back.”

Ishizu turned her attention on him as Shadi obeyed, giving him a deep kiss and running her hands over his chest and stomach. He inhaled deeply, feeling the first stirrings of desire go through him at her touch. “Ready to have some fun, Seto?” she whispered before pulling away, a playful spark in her eyes.

“I don’t want fun,” he retorted, giving her hip a squeeze. “I want _enjoyment_.”

“Ah, of course. Forgive me, I forgot that you don’t know what fun is. Well, if it’s enjoyment you want, I’m certain that Shadi and I will be able to provide you with some.”

“Ishizu is correct,” Shadi murmured, and it almost seemed like there was a lustful glint in his dull eyes. “And I must confess that I’ve picked up some... _interesting_...lovemaking techniques over the years.”

“I’m sure you have. Why don’t you enlighten us, then?”

“As you wish.” He felt his body tense as Shadi began to show them what he had learned, and he realized that perhaps this relationship would prove to be a very good thing for all of them.


End file.
